1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to display apparatuses and information update methods therefor, and more particularly, to a display apparatus that controls a flash memory in which driving information is stored, and an information update method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus receives and processes a video signal and then outputs the processed video signal in a displayable format. A display apparatus requires a driver and various kinds of driving information including an algorithm for video processing. A microcontroller included in the display apparatus performs the video processing based on such driving information which is also called microcontroller unit (MCU) code. A display apparatus stores the driving information in a storage unit, such as a flash memory, provided inside or outside the microcontroller.
However, since a display apparatus can not function normally if the driving information is damaged, the flash memory is designed to prohibit an update of the driving information that is stored during the manufacturing of the display apparatus. Accordingly, if it is necessary to update the driving information, then the flash memory itself must be replaced, which results in inconvenience to a user as well as an increase of costs.